


末放之前

by ThreeBowlsss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeBowlsss/pseuds/ThreeBowlsss
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 2





	末放之前

“东赫啊，有看到你哥吗？”  
李泰容小跑接近李东赫，无助的眼神环顾四周焦急张望  
“哪个哥？怎么了？”  
“道英啊，道英，这小子，到他化妆了这一转身人就不见了，在玹也是，他俩怎么回事，一化妆就内急吗”李泰容有些生气的抱怨听着确实好可爱  
李东赫可是啥都知道一小孩，圆圆的眼睛滴溜溜转转  
“哥，没事儿，我也还没化呢，让我先来吧。”  
·  
角落里的两人今天也感谢聪明弟弟李楷灿了。  
·  
金道英以为郑在玹真的要和他说什么严肃的事情才在这个点跟着他出来的，没想到猛的被按到墙上吻，他试图推着郑在玹的肩膀拉开两人之间的距离，在郑在玹看来只是娇滴滴轻飘飘的撒娇罢了。  
撩起衬衫探入，金道英的腰真的算盈盈一握，没有多余的一点赘肉，但也不是腹肌块块分明的类型，就是侧面看着薄到不行，人鱼线总是诱人得很。郑在玹贪恋肌肤滑腻的手感，指尖顺着腰窝细细的摸。  
金道英的腰崩的更紧了，虽说是个角落，但只要有人停留在过道上一会儿都很可能会发现现在正在做什么的两人，金道英神经紧绷，却被绵长的吻迷晕了大半，只好把人又往自己这边贴了贴，以免被人看到一个宽厚的背影。  
  
“哥…怎么这么主动呢”郑在玹依依不舍的咬了一口金道英的下唇然后撕扯着离开，鼻尖轻碰，语气带这些戏谑的意味  
“你…我是怕被人发现……你这小子就这么大胆吗”要说不想要肯定是假的，因为繁忙的回归行程两人已经很久没做了，但再怎么说也不能在这种地方吧，郑在玹这臭小子。  
“哥…哥的这里可不是这样说的呢。”郑在玹双手托住金道英的屁股往自己身前带了带，火热的欲望隔着布料摩擦碰撞。  
  
“不行…在玹……等末放完了再说…好不好？待会儿还有舞台…我不能……”  
“知道啦哥，我又不是不明白这些。”郑在玹刮了下金道英的鼻子  
“可是…我们也不能就这个样子回去吧？”  
“那…那怎么办”  
·  
郑在玹小声说了一句哥我帮你就拽着人飞速躲进离得挺近的卫生间，所幸没人看见。  
“哥，说好了，晚上都听我的”  
被揉着屁股的人欲望已经颤颤巍巍渗出液体，整个人挂在郑在玹身上满口答应说好。  
郑在玹其实很喜欢吻自己的爱人，浪漫又霸道的吻，也不止喜欢吻，好像还喜欢用嘴唇标记什么，每一次柔软触碰肌肤都是轻柔的，又让人疯狂的。他一边亲亲点着金道英嘴角的疤一边一颗一颗解开衬衫扣子，顺着锁骨一路到小腹，再到被欲望撑起的帐篷。  
被郑在玹盯着自己私密部位的金道英羞得像个熟透的桃子，用手挡住自己的脸又小声叫唤郑在玹别看了，羞死了

“…哥怎么能这么可爱，怎么能连这里都可爱”  
金道英总是被年下男友自然的荤话羞得抬不起头，郑在玹把金道英秀气的阴茎纳进嘴里，被温热口腔包住的感觉让金道英扬起脖颈闷哼一声，他其实并不喜欢郑在玹给他口，他觉得脏，但眼下好像也没有别的办法，而且郑在玹是真的很会。  
一只手挑起几根密林中的毛发打圈，另一只手熟练的抚慰着囊袋，金道英不自觉跟着人的动作摆动腰肢，他爽的快掉眼泪。

就在金道英觉得自己快到了的时候，手指插入郑在玹发丝间不由自主想做几个深喉，听见中本悠太和李泰容的声音，身子一抖射了出来，把没准备好的郑在玹呛得咳出声  
“在玹？原来你在厕所啊，怎么在咳嗽啊？是身体有什么不舒服吗？哦对了有见到过道英吗，他也不见了。”李泰容温柔又试探的提问让被吓到的人脑子一片空白不知如何回答  
“没什么哥，我只是咽口水呛到了，道英哥好像也在厕所呢，是吧哥？”郑在玹掐了掐人大腿内侧提醒他接话

“哦…哦嗯我在呢…抱歉啊泰容我有点拉肚子”  
“啊啊……不要紧吧，有没有什么我可以帮忙的？”  
“没…没事……我…我马上就出来”

金道英本来就紧张的回答因为郑在玹开始脱裤子的动作变得更结结巴巴，郑在玹伸出舌头舔掉嘴边的白浊，含着未咽下的精液和金道英交换了一个腥膻的吻，“哥，尝到了吗，都是你的。”  
郑在玹从身后环住金道英，在耳边吹气“哥，要不是还得末放我真的忍不住了，哥别怕，我只是让哥也帮帮我。”李泰容和中本悠太聊天的声音越来越远，金道英身子还软着，慌忙抓住腰间的手防止一会儿自己就滑下去了  
郑在玹的性器挤进金道英大腿间，“哥，夹紧，帮帮我，好吗？”虽然不知道郑在玹要干什么，他还是听话的夹紧了腿，性器的温度快要灼伤他娇嫩的肌肤。  
郑在玹一手抚上金道英又稍稍抬头的阴茎，模仿性交的方式让性器在金道英大腿间划过，金道英从没这样过，他觉得自己后面的洞快要流出水，不亚于性交的快感让呻吟断断续续从嘴里蹦出

金道英觉得自己又快射了，腿根开始颤抖，却被郑在玹逮了个正着，堵住前端的小孔  
“哥不乖，哥应该等在玹一起的。”说着更用力环住金道英的腰，加快速度抽插，金道英错觉自己的水都要流到那根上，呜呜咽咽含糊不清的说在玹快一点哥真的忍不住了  
郑在玹终于开始冲刺，在最后一刻放开做坏的手，抬着自己的阴茎把白浊全都喷到金道英屁股上，又眼疾手快的搂着被快感送上顶峰后差点直接瘫坐下去的人  
浓稠的液体流动性没那么强，趁着滴到裤子上之前被郑在玹用卫生纸全擦干净，扔进垃圾桶  
·  
“哥，休息一会儿回去化妆吧，化妆的时候小睡一会儿”  
“记得舞台后回宿舍的车上也多睡会儿吧，我可不能保证今晚得折腾你到什么时候。”  
·  
郑在玹又在金道英唇上轻点一下，笑的纯良。


End file.
